


Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye Stronger Than You Parody

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye, Random - Freeform, Song Parody, Stronger than you, stronger than you parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: This is basically just the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye fight as a parody of Stronger than You. In which Dark is an asshole, Anti is a glitch bitch, and Blank just wants everyone to get along. This is totally not just to make up for the fact that I haven't posted anything in a week. Whatever, just take the crappy song parody. XDDISCLAIMER: Stronger than you comes from Steven Universe, and the song is heavily modeled after the Sans parody. This was made for fun, please don't sue me.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sean McLoughlin & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 8





	Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye Stronger Than You Parody

**Darkiplier**

_ Hello again, Antisepticeye _

_ I see you’ve grown quite popular _

_ How… Cute _

_ But I’m the true God of this world _

_ And it’s days like today, that upstart glitches like you _

_ SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL _

We meet again, you

Pathetic child

I cannot believe I have been replaced with you

This is the end

I hope you never thought we could be friends

You never wanted to play by any rules

Now I’m forced to show you why you’re nothing but a fool

So attack me if you dare 

But your life will never be spared

Go ahead attempt to hit me, you’re not able

Your sanity’s growing unstable

It’s adorable that you think you can hit me

Because we’ll be fighting here for eternity

You’re not gonna win, cause you know I’m better

My friends are behind me, you have none left here

I know all of your fellow egos hate you

And I honestly can’t blame them

  
You are not worth, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

This will never stop

This will never end

Do you seriously think you that could make amends?

The other egos want you dead

You cause nothing but pain.

I hope they never have to see

Your worthless face again

Go ahead attempt to hit me, you’re not able

Your will to fight is growing unstable

You think you can kill me with your foolish pride?

You couldn’t kill someone who wanted to commit suicide

I know you have grown quite popular

But over the years you’ve only gotten softer

I am a God, You cannot defeat me

I will put you in your place

You don’t deserve  lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Now they know I’m better than you

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

**Antisepticeye Response**

_ Hey, you old piece of shit! How’ve you been? _

_ I noticed you’ve been stealing my thunder lately _

_ I think it’s time we had a nice chat, Darkie. _

_ Cause wimps like you, don’t belong in hell. _

I hope you’re happy

You have attention

Too bad you stole it all from my fans

Look me in the eyes

Fight me Dark, this’ll be a good time.

But guys like you are all just talk

Now it’s time to show me if you can walk the walk

Let’s go, I ain’t made of glass

I can’t wait to kick your ass.

Come on, Dark, I hope you’re ready

For this overdue ass kicking you’re getting

Your ego’s gotten bigger than the sea

Or is that just that bitch Celine?   
I’m not losing now, I’ll fight forever

We’ll spend eternity here together

You’re an amalgamation of two weak souls

While I’m a feared being of old

I don’t want lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

What did you just say?   
Oh, be prepared to break

Bringing the egos into this

Was your biggest mistake

Do you really think I care?   
About any hate they feel.

None of them mean anything to me

Now, it’s time for you to kneel

Come on, Dark, Are you tired already?

Or is your will growing unsteady?

I am strong enough to send you to the grave

Don’t you DARE talk about Chase

Your egos are your ‘friends’, they’re more like your slaves

Do you even care if you send them to their graves?   
I am the best here, this world is mine

And I know how to prove I’m right

I will take away, you-our lo-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Now they know you’re just an edgelord

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

**Bonus BlankGamePlays**

Are you two fighting?   


T his is bad.

I don’t know what I can do to make you stop

Yet here I stand

I won’t let you hurt your friend

But you two can be such fools

You leave me to stop you from being cruel

So come on, give up your attack

Or I’ll have to start fighting back

Why do you insist on doing something so pointless?   


Don’t you understand that war is joyless?

Why do you two never tire out of fighting?

Soon one of you might end up dying!   


I can’t let my only two friends die here

So I’ll stand between your friendly fire

I promise I will stand between you two forever

Don’t you realize you’re birds of a feather?   
  


You two could have, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Why won’t you two stop?   


This fighting has to end

If you two just tried, I know that you could be good friends

But no matter how I beg you

You keep up this stupid fight

Pretty soon I will be forced to something that I won’t like

Why do you insist on doing something so pointless?   


Don’t you understand that war is joyless?

Do you think I don’t understand your pain?   


Please don’t make me be alone again!

I know you both insist in fighting to the death

But I’ll stop you until my final breath

I will show mercy, I will stop the fight

Do what you know is right.

  
Show each other love, lo-o-o-o-ove

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

You’re stronger together

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove


End file.
